A conventional direct current voltage conversion device converts a direct current input voltage into a direct current output voltage, which is lower than the direct current input voltage. The direct current output voltage must be stabilized at a required level, regardless of changes in the direct current input voltage or in an output load.
Electronic products, such as acoustic speakers, have the characteristic of drawing large amount of currents in a short amount of time. Such electronic products are called surge load, and the current drawn in the short amount of time is called surge current, which is usually more than tenfold of the current passing through a normal load. In order to provide the surge current, a conventional direct current voltage conversion device requires a transformer having a larger dimension that prevents saturation in its magnetic component, and further requires a plurality of capacitors electrically connected in parallel with the load to provide enough capacitance for maintaining the direct current output voltage within an output range. However, the transformer having a larger dimension and the plurality of capacitors inevitably increase an overall dimension of the conventional direct current voltage conversion device. These further affect a power conversion efficiency of a power supply using the direct current voltage conversion device, which may produce problems in terms of power management and increase costs.